Sirens Song
by Love3Lies
Summary: Guess What Raven and Robin found...
1. Chapter 1

Sirens Song

By: Love3lies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/objects from Teen Titans; they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: I haven't written a fan fiction in a long time so I hope you guys like it. Please R & R, constructive criticism will be taken into consideration, rudeness will be made fun of, and questions will be answered to the best of my ability.

Floating above the roof of the titans tower Raven is lost in concentration when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven I got your message, what's wrong?"

She opens her eyes and extends her legs so that she is no longer floating in the air. Turning she looks into the masked eyes of her team leader and friend Robin.

"I've been picking up some weird energy waves lately. I didn't say anything before now because I wasn't sure what they were or exactly what they were coming from, but I pinned it down to a general area and I think we should investigate."

Robin nods his head

"If you think it's worth looking into Raven then that's what we'll do."

He pulls his communicator but Raven stops him before he can flick it open.

"Robin I don't think we should involve the others until we know what were dealing with. I would have gone by myself if you hadn't told us not to do patrols alone anymore."

He nods his head again and puts the communicator away. Raven puts a hand on his shoulder and dark energy spreads at her feet until they are surrounded by a sphere of it. There is a sense of weightlessness for a moment and then the dark energy sphere disappears and the two titans are almost a mile away from the city limits in the middle of a desert canyon.

"Its coming from somewhere around here…"

The two look at each other and Raven shakes her head

"It's not Terra Robin, I would recognize her power, but it is very similar leading me to believe that it could be someone gifted like she was."

Raven closes her eyes and takes up her meditative position. After a moment she starts to float south further away from the city

"It's this way"

Robin jogs behind her for a mile or two until they come to the mouth of a cave. Raven drops down to the ground.

"It's coming from in here"

Robin pulls a flashlight out and shines the light into the cave. From the lack of reflection, they can tell that the cave goes deeper than they would have hoped. Without a word the two enter and begin a long walk to the caves depths. The cave opens out into a wide whole, and at the bottom they can see water sloshing back and forth.

"The source is down there"

A disk of black energy forms under them and the float down to the bottom of the hole. Water laps at the disk of dark energy as Robin pears into the depth with the flashlight.

"I can't make anything out down there, are you sure Raven?"

Raven nods and closes her eyes again

"I'm sure it's here Robin"

-Hello? Can you hear me?-

To Ravens surprise a girl's voice answers her

-Hello? What's going on? Who are you?-

Raven opens her eyes

"I made contact, it sounds like a girl and she's definitely here"

-My name is Raven, I'm a teen titan from jump city and I'm talking to you telepathically. Can you tell me your name?-

-My name is Arista. Why are you here? Who is that with you?-

-His name is Robin; he's my friend and another of the teen titans. We came here because we sensed your power. Can you show yourself so that we can talk in person?-

Raven can sense the girl's hesitation and speaks again before she can answer

-We won't hurt you, my friends and I are special like you, we just want to talk-

-Ok... but can you please tell the boy not to shine the flashlight in my eyes?-

Raven could almost laugh at the girls request

-yes of course-

"She's going to show herself but she wanted to make sure that you weren't going to shine the light in her face."

Robin twists the flashlight and it turns into a lantern that casts a soft glow about five feet all around them. The water starts to churn and a head pops up out of the water. Aqua blue eyes look out at them through long black hair.

"Hello Arista, I'm Raven and this is my friend Robin"

It takes Arista a moment to answer but she manages a shy hello. Robin crouches down so that he can get a better look at the girl in the water.

"Arista what kind of special powers do you have?"

"I… I don't know exactly… I mean where I come from everyone can do what I can do…"

Raven's eyes flicker to a movement about two feet away from Arista's head

"Arista what's that behind you?"

Arista turns her head to look behind her

"My tail…"

Robin's mouth almost falls open in shock as an iridescent blue fishes tail rises to the surface and slaps the water.

"Arista… Are you a… Mermaid?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens Song

By: Love3lies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/objects from Teen Titans; they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: I haven't written a fan fiction in a long time so I hope you guys like it. Please R & R, constructive criticism will be taken into consideration, rudeness will be made fun of, and questions will be answered to the best of my ability.

Arista crocks her head to the side, her curiosity temporarily overcoming her caution

"Mermaid? What's a mermaid?"

Robin clears his throat

"A mermaid is… part human part fish…"

Arista's face lights up

"Oh you mean a syreni! Yes I'm a syreni "

"Sigh… re… knee? As in a siren?"

Arista shrugs her shoulders

"I don't know your words very well"

Raven clears her throat

"You speak Latin as your first language don't you?"

Arista nods

"I can speak English though I'm still learning. What's a siren?"

"In mythology sirens were beautiful women who were half fish half human and lured humans to their death with beautiful songs"

Arista dives back under the water and they can see the water rippling as she speeds away

-Arista wait where are you going?-

-You think I kill humans! My people don't do that; we would never hurt the land dwellers! You lied to me, you're here to kill me just like he said!-

-Arista what are you talking about? We never said that you killed anyone, you asked what a siren was, I just answered your question. Come back Arista so that we can finish talking… please-

Arista doesn't answer

-Arista you said 'he' who's he? Did someone else come and see you here in this cave?-

-yes-

-Was he a human like us?-

-yes-

"Someone told her that we were going to kill her, a man"

Robins face hardens

"Slade"

Raven nods once her eyes hard.

-Please come back and talk to us, it's very important that we learn all we can about the man who talked to you-

-Why?-

-Because we think that he might be a bad man who wants to hurt you-

-He said you would say that-

Raven sighs inwardly starting to get annoyed

-Please Arista you have to trust us, what can we do to make you trust us?-

There's no answer for a long minute and Raven is about to tell Robin that she lost the connection when Arista answers

-Come to me, come to where I am and I'll tell you whatever you want to know-

Raven looks at Robin

"She says she that if we come to her she'll talk to us, but from what I can tell she's almost a mile away"

Robin fiddles with his belt for a moment and then holds out two small mouth pieces

"No problem, these convert water into oxygen so we'll be able to swim under water as long as we need to."

Raven takes one of the mouth pieces and puts it between her mouth. Robin does the same and dives into the water. Raven follows him and once in the water motions him forward. The light of the lantern shows them that they are swimming through a tunnel at the end waits Arista. Both titans stop moving and stare at her. In the water Arista's black hair swirls around her and her aqua blue eyes seem to shine. She waits still as they study her allowing them to take in her tan skin, long slender body, bare breasts and finally her green glittering fish tail. When she opens her mouth even her voice is different, higher pitched and more musical

"Follow me"

She doesn't give them time to answer before taking off down another tunnel. Raven and Robin follow her but start to fall behind

"Arista wait we can't swim that fast"

Arista slows her pace but still the most they can ever see of her is a flash of green tail. When they find themselves at a dead end both are confused for a moment but a hand reaches from above to touch Ravens shoulder.

"Come up"

Its then that both of them notice that there is no rock above their heads and break through the surface of the water. All around them stalagmites glitter with an inner light making the cave bright enough to see. Raven and Robin pull themselves onto the rocks and look around for Arista.

"This way"

They follow the sound of her voice around a bend in the cave and to their surprise find her sitting in front of a fire. Her fish tail is gone replaced by two long well muscled legs.

"Come… dry off"

Both sit next to her on the ground and Robin holds his hands out to the fire

"What happened to your tail?"

"I'm not in the water so it went away"

She says it with a hint of humor in her voice as if everyone should know such things and Robin nod his head

"Ah I see"

"Arista can you tell us about the man you spoke to earlier?"

"Mh hm. He said his name was Slade"

Both Robin and Raven from something she notices instantly

"Did I say something wrong?"

Robin is quick to reassure her

"No no not at all, please continue"

"He came a few days before you. He said that he wanted me to come with him but I told him that I liked it here. We argued about it and then he left."

She holds out a communicator with an orange S on it

"He did give me this though if I changed my mind"


End file.
